Something new
by CelestialRavenRoth
Summary: First story please grace me with your reviews. Story starts on the beach. Raven is wearing a bikini, WUT? Please help me pick what pairing to do. Help a fellow newb. You were once one too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans.**

This glorious story starts as the team are taking a day to relax and spend some time catching up on some much needed sunlight. At the Jump City beach you could find the Titans East and Titans West. Everyone enjoying themselves on their much deserved day of relaxation. All enjoying themselves except their resident empath. Raven being, well, Raven. Somehow Starfire had talked her into wearing a bikini, one she brought against Ravens protests. To evade hurting Star's feelings she wore a dark blue and purple tie dye coverup.

Having invested in a beach umbrella at the beginning of summer, she sat quaintly in the shade reading a book. She had wanted to stay at the tower and read instead of having to deal with sand associated with the beach. Unknowing to anyone the real reason she gave into coming so easily; Aqualad was going to be there. See Raven had quite the crush on the atlantian. No one bothered her much once at the beach. Everyone was content with her just being there, no need to anger her any further.

This trip wasn't like most trips, Beast Boy decided to try and get Raven to go swimming to no avail. "Raven come swim with us."

"No Beast Boy, you know as well as anyone else I'm not going to go swimming." Raven said quite bluntly.

"Come on Rae I Know you have to be hot if you come swim around you'll feel much better and cooled off." Beast boy argued with her.

" What part of NO don't you get? I do not enjoy being out in the sun and getting sand in placed it should not get" Raven said back swiftly. Beast Boy picking up on the irritation in her voice.

" Come on Raven for me?" Beast Boy begged.

Having enough of his annoying self Raven with a flick of her wrist sent Beast Boy flying out into the ocean. Away from her and an effective way of ridding him without physically hurting him.

**Ok guys I do not know what pairing to do and I have never written a story and you can look at my fav's and see I've read enough. Its time for my own story. Please review. Should I do a Rae/Aqua or Rae/Aqua/BB or should I just mind fu*k people and turn this into a Rae/RedX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Having thrown Beast Boy out into the ocean, away from her, she could finally get back to her book. She had picked up where she had left off, only to be interrupted. Aqualad decided that he would take his chances and try to convince the ravishing bird that it was a good idea to get in the water. Unlike Beast Boy, the atlantean sat down by Raven to wait for her acknowledgement of him instead of interrupting her. Needless to say Raven was appreciative of the fact that he did not interrupt her. She closed her book, marking her page, and gave him her undivided attention.

Feeling a bit nervous Aqualad asked, "Would you like to go wade out in the water, get your feet wet? It's very relaxing."

"Sure", Raven said much to her protests to Beast Boy. Watching Aqualad gracefully get up, she realized she had agreed to what he had asked. He was now standing in front of her with a hand outstretched. she tentatively took his hand to help her up. They were now standing very close to each other. Breaking the awkwardness Aqualad turned and motioned for her to lead the way. She walked toward the edge of the water and stopped. Seeing her hesitation he walked passed her into the water and extended his hand for her to take. " Do you trust me?", he asked.

Hesitating slightly she answered, "Yea".

Seeing Raven getting into the water Beast Boy was furious. Why did she like him more? He didn't have pointy ears, girls love my ears. "What the literal fu*k?! I just asked you to come out here and i got tosses out into the ocean what makes him different?", He shouted at her.

"He wasn't rude and irritating in the way he asked. He was polite and considerate in the way he asked.", Raven answered with no emotion.

**Will Raven actually go swimming? Will she ever take her coverup off? short chapters I know. I am incapable of writing a lot at once.**

**Thanks for my reviewers:**

**Artemis Raven Courtney**

**HighOnBBRAE**

**JP-Rider**

**MarronChestnut**

** . **

**Lovepeaceandwar**


End file.
